


The Guardian's Curse

by shienne1327



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shienne1327/pseuds/shienne1327
Summary: "This fool that I shall curse, let him taste nothing but the worst... what he treasures most will be lost, everything that is precious as his frost. Let him face his horrible fears, bring him down to his knees and tears... fears as haunting as his death- Good bye Jack Frost, 'til we meet again on your last breath…"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO…. There's a similar story to this in here but I probably have deleted it by now because I wasn't really content of that other version. So yes… please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Jack regretted getting into a fight with Bunny. He  _definitely_  regretted using the pooka's extinct-situation as one of his comebacks during their argument (though Bunny had said some pretty harsh things as well), which made him end up in Burgess to play with Jamie just to get his mind off of what just happened earlier. And now he was kind of regretting the last part too as he faced the angry looking witch in front of him, with Jamie clinging behind him in awe and a bit of fear.

There were a lot of ups and downs for being a new guardian. Though… most of them were downs— one of them is the jealousy most of the magical creatures would direct at him. They'd babble on about how they should've been the chosen one, which made the winter spirit scoff. They speak as if the Man in the moon would ever consider choosing them, not with how much they were being  _such_  a good sportsman. (Note the sarcasm)

Now, usually, Jack could handle such enemies single-handedly… and maybe sometimes he would need the help of the guardians since some of them had really powerful magic (like with that leprechaun one time— drowning in gold coins was  _not_  fun)—almost like the witch in front of him.

"Jack…?" Jamie tugged his hoodie.

Jack chewed his lower lip anxiously. If only the fight never happened in the first place, he'd still be at the Pole and at least he wouldn't have to face this being alone.

"It's alright Jamie… it's just a witch." He tried to assure, but seemed to have failed, seeing that the brunet looked far from assured.

"You dare underestimate me, Jack Frost?" The witch screeched.

"Look lady, I don't mean to be a critic… but when you want to become a guardian, you gotta have to get the kids to like you. And you're doing a poor job at that." Jack needed to find a way to get Jamie to safety, fast.

"Kids already adore me. They've even made cartoons about witches and would dress up like one too!" The other snarled.

"Maybe if you actually looked like Sabrina…" Jack couldn't help but mutter.

The witch in front of him had black messy hair that brushed passed her shoulders and mud brown skin. Her eyes were blood red and she wore a dull purple dress that were torn by the edges and sort of did not blend well with the green bushy thing on her back. She was bare-footed, though somehow she would've looked pretty if not for that sneer that seemed to be etched on her face forever.

"What was that?!"

Her eyes glowed red and her hands sparked with magic, making the guardian feel goose bumps run down his neck. Without warning he grabbed Jamie and flew, just in time as the place they were standing on exploded. He looked down at the cracked hole on the frozen lake and held the child tightly, "Hold on—"

"Jack, look out!"

Something hot hit Jack's arm causing him to let go of his charge, "Jamie—WHOA!" Then an invisible force suddenly hit him causing him to let go of his staff as he fell.

"JACK!"

He slammed hard on the frozen lake and was dazed for a moment.

"Leave him alone!"

That got him to sit up immediately as he heard Jamie scream in anger. The witch had been advancing on him but had stopped to turn to Jamie with what looked like a placating look, "Now, now child… you'll see why  _I_  should've been the next guardian. Not  _him_. I'm more powerful and stronger. I make a good role model to all the children out there. Every little girl practically wanted to be a witch ever since that  _Harry Potter_ book was published!"

Jamie gave her an incredulous look, whilst cradling his wrist and Jack was immediately aware that he must've gotten hurt when he had let him go, "Maybe if you had a robe and a wand! It's not even about being powerful! You're nothing compared to Jack!"

The witch was starting to look angry now, "You'll pay for insulting me, child."

"Hey witch!" A snowball hit the witch at the back of her hand. Slowly she looked around to Jack while Jamie scampered to get the staff which was lying a few feet away from him.

"If you want to be a guardian, you need to know about children. And one good thing about them is they always tell the- TRUTH!" The winter spirit threw another snowball at her, only to stop inches away from her face and drop down on the ground.

"You're nothing but a fool! You're no guardian!" The witch's hands lit up in flames and Jack tried to glide on the ice, hoping to reach Jamie who now held his staff.

Ä ball of flame flew past above him as he ducked, "Jamie! RUN!"

"But your staff—"

"NOW!" Jamie hesitantly backed away.

Jack then had an idea. He held up his hands and concentrated. He had known that the staff was nothing but just a conduit of his magic and that the magic truly resides within him, it was just a matter of control.

A blast of cold air and ice hit the witch which distracted her for a moment, however she immediately deflected it with more flames.

Jamie was conflicted as to what to do as he clutched the wooden staff. He had never seen the guardian of fun use his powers without his staff before, and he could tell that Jack was having a hard time controlling his own magic.

Jack immediately rolled away as the flames overpowered his own ice and the brunet immediately saw this as an opportunity to slide the staff towards the winter spirit who was closer. Jack fortunately caught it and turned to him, "GO!"

He almost tripped as he turned and tried to run towards the forest, clutching his throbbing wrist. Then there was a loud  _BANG_  followed by a pained yelp. Jamie turned around, horrified to see his friend on the ground, looking dazed— his staff, once again, thrown away from him. Jamie was just about to run towards him when he heard the familiar bells of a certain sleigh. He looked up to see the guardians heading their way.

"The guardians!"

However the witch ignored him as she slowly made her way to the winter spirit, "You shouldn't have underestimated me, Jack Frost." She held out a hand and an invisible force pushed the staff farther away from Jack who tried to reach for it, "Nor should you have insulted me. Now you shall taste a witch's curse."

The guardian of fun knew that didn't sound good, neither did the cracking sound he had been hearing beneath him.

Red eyes started glowing eerily as the witch sneered,

" _This fool that I shall curse,  
Let him taste nothing but the worst,"_

As Jack pressed a hand on the ground, he stiffened as he felt a crack. He looked down and wondered desperately why his powers were not working.

" _What he treasures most will be lost,  
Everything that is precious as his frost,"_

The witch had shut her eyes and Jack took this as a chance to try and crawl towards his staff, however the burn on his forearm started hurting making him cry out in pain and curl around it. He was vaguely aware of the cracks growing around him.

" _Let him face his horrible fears,  
Bring him down to his knees and tears"_

There were cries of outrage, and Jack turned to see the sleigh descending and the fearful looks the guardians wore. That definitely did not make him feel any better.

" _Fears as haunting as his death,"_

"Oh no you don't!" Bunny had hopped off the sleigh even before it could land. Tooth and Sandy immediately followed suite. Jack was feeling a little disoriented because of the pain on his arm and for a moment thought that the pooka would attack the witch but instead leaped over her and landed a few feet away from him, being mindful of the cracks surrounding him.

" _Goodbye, Jack Frost,"_  Tooth and Sandy charged to attack as Bunny reached out a paw to him. Through his pained haze he could see those green eyes grow wide in fear and before he knew it…

"' _til we meet again on your last breath…"_

The witch disappeared as her voice echoed throughout the frozen lake—and suddenly, a blast of light blinded them. The ice then gave away beneath him just as his hand brushed Bunny's paw. With a loud splash he plummeted down the cold and icy water.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack tried not to panic as he continued to sink deep into the cold water. He flailed his limbs, struggling to swim back up. He couldn't help but wish he had his staff back, then maybe he could blast his way out instead. He held out a hand as he neared the surface and tried to grab hold of the edge of the cracked ice only for it to fall apart, making Jack groan in frustration. He tried again and fortunately, this time the ice held.

He gasped for air as his head hit the surface and carefully pulled himself up, "Y-you know a little help would've… been…nice..?" He brushed a strand of white hair from his face as he gingerly crawled to safety. He looked around the now empty area, "Guys?" He looked around for the witch, but realized she must've disappeared during that blinding flash of light.

He frowned, "Huh…" He couldn't help but wonder if it took him that long to swim back up that they decided to just leave him.

"No… it's not like them." Jack muttered as he pushed himself up and stepped on the cracks carefully. Not stepping away until it vanished—which would've been easier if he had his staff—"My staff!" He exclaimed in horror while looking around hoping to find the aged wood. He immediately headed off to the last place where he saw it then around the snowy banks of the lake, only to appear empty-handed.

"No, no, no, no, no…" The winter spirit ran a hand through his white locks when he couldn't find his conduit of power… then his eyes caught something from the edge of the trees. Without a word he ran towards it and his blue eyes widened in shock.

It was a purple flower.

For a moment he was confused before immediately realizing whose it was. After all, how can a flower grow in the middle of winter? Rather—who can make a flower grow in the middle of winter?

"Bunny." Jack pursed his lips as he felt anger consume him, realizing that the guardians were here not too long ago and had left him drowning in the water.

"Very considerate of you guys!" He shouted. When he got no reply, he grabbed the flower and pulled it out.

"Stupid… thinks… its… funny!" Jack grumbled under his breath as he tried to crumple the flower in his fist, "And he probably has my staff too!"

The winter spirit didn't even notice the light snowfall that responded to his emotions, "Oh I'll get him—"

"Come on, come on!" Jack turned as he heard the familiar voice of Cupcake, "Jamie said it was here right?"

Jack was about to call them, but as soon as they mentioned his first believer, "Jamie!" He quickly turned and ran through the forest just in time as the kids emerged from the trees, completely oblivious.

"This is where Jamie said he got hurt right?" Pippa asked as he looked around the frozen lake.

"A-Are you guys sure it's safe to be here?" Monty gulped as he warily eyed his surroundings, "J-Jamie did say that Santa told him to run for it because something didn't feel right in here."

"Come on, it's not like we can't handle danger." Caleb elbowed him, "We defeated the boogieman!"

"Yeah—along with the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy and the Sandman!" Claude eagerly added.

Cupcake knelt down and picked up the destroyed purple flower with a frown, before absentmindedly adding, "And don't forget the yetis…"

* * *

Jack emerged through the busy streets and dodged the adults that passed. All the parents and children were busy carrying their shopping bags filled with Christmas gifts. They were so busy that the children didn't even wave at Jack.

The guardian didn't mind though as he hopped on the cars and snickered a bit as one of the adults jumped in surprise once the car's alarm went off.

"Always the busiest time of the year." Jack commented as he finally arrived at the quiet neighborhood, "North should be proud." This then made him wonder where North had been during the battle. He was pretty sure he was there along with the other guardians aside from Bunny. Was he hallucinating through the pain he felt?

' _They must've went after Bunny after he left?'_  He couldn't help but conclude, seeing no other reasons as to why they disappeared while he was busy drowning. Bunny, still angry at him, probably thought he deserved that and left, making the guardians go after him to probably get them to reconcile with each other, "Though helping me first would've been nice."

He ignored the flash of memory when he was looking at those green eyes filled with fear right before falling into the cold water. Something was just not adding up.

The guardian of fun then arrived at a familiar house and climbed up to the window of Jamie's room with the wind's help, which wasn't much no thanks to the lack of staff. As he pushed the window open, he noticed the empty room and couldn't help but feel worried. He noticed Abby sleeping by the corner and tried to be quiet as he climbed in. He then heard Jamie's mom from the outside of the room.

"Becareful next time, hun." The door suddenly opened and Jamie entered with a bandage wrapped around his left wrist.

"Jamie!" Jack was relieved to see the boy, "You okay?"

"It really hurts." Jamie sighed before sitting on the edge of his bed. Jack chuckled as he sat next to him, though feeling a bit guilty, "Aw come on, kiddo. It ain't that bad."

Jamie didn't reply as he stood up and walked towards the open window. Jack frowned at this as he also stood up. A bad feeling started to bloom in his stomach.

"Jamie?"

Jamie sighed once more as he closed the window, "I can't believe I'd go ice skating alone! On a frozen lake no less!"

Jack felt something heavy drop on his heart, "Alone?" The brunet suddenly turned and started walking towards him, "Jamie, what are you talking about? I was there—"

Then… the boy went through him. Blue eyes widened significantly as he let out a pained gasp. He clutched the front of his hoodie and looked down, not believing at what just happened. He turned back to Jamie who crouched down to pat Abby on the head before leaving the room once more.

"No…" Jack muttered, "…h-he doesn't believe in me."

He ran to the door and grabbed it before it could close. He watched as the child walked downstairs and called out, "Jamie!"

Jamie didn't turn back nor did he show any signs of hearing him at all. The guardian of fun headed back to the window, hoping to find Jamie's friends when a thought struck him. What if they didn't see him too? What if  _all_ of their beliefs were gone?

He suddenly finds himself sitting on the ground, feeling a little weak. Then… an ominous voice echoed in his mind.

" _This fool that I shall curse,_

_Make him taste nothing but the worst"_

"The witch!" Jack scowled, feeling angry once more, "She's the one behind this."

He gets up and staggered for a moment. He needed help. And fast. Because if what Pitch had said back then was true—about how guardians needed the children's belief to stay strong… then Jack had no idea how long he'll last, and he really didn't want to find out.

He pushed the windows open, ignoring the way Abby looked at his direction with precaution, before frowning as he remembered his flying problem. There was no way he could just walk and float around until he reached the North Pole. It would take ages. And not to mention he'd probably get lost with the lack of high vintage points. He felt the frustration build up in him almost wondering if he had always been this unlucky ever since he turned into Jack Frost. But thanks to a certain leprechaun, he realizes there's no such thing as luck… just really, really evil magic.

Then an idea hit him.

"Magic! Of course! Jamie should have it around here somewhere." Jack was on his hands and knees as he looked under the bed of the child. He stood up once he didn't find it and rummaged through the small drawer next to the bed.

"Uggghhh… Jamie, where'd you keep it?" Jack opened the closet and his eyes lightened up as he saw a certain round object covered by a shirt. He grabbed and unwrapped the object revealing one of North's snow globe. He had let Jamie keep it just in case of emergencies.

' _And now is pretty much an emergency.'_  He thought before leaning near the magical item, "The North Pole."

As the destination appeared in the snow globe, Jack threw the item against the wall causing a portal to open up and Abby to start barking at his direction. Without wasting time, he jumps into the portal.

* * *

The strong cold wind almost made Jack lose his balance. He staggered and almost tripped because of the confusing currents of the wind but continued to fight against it. He yelped as he finds himself on the snowy ground as his foot stepped into a steeper part of the snow.

"This just isn't my day, is it?" Jack grumbled, feeling very much annoyed and tired. Just what did he do to deserve this?

A strong sound—like an alarm—immediately got him into his feet. He looked up in time to see huge nutcrackers emerging from the factory.

"What the…" Jack knew what they were. They were one of North's inventions— _traps_ for intruders which were obviously defective since he never encountered them when he visited the pole…

And also—he was no intruder.

 **Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert.**  The huge wooden arms suddenly started shooting rockets.

"NORTH!" Jack ran and dodged the projectiles, "NORTH! It's Jack! Stop these things!" He hoped the Guardian of Wonder had installed a communicating device through the mechanics… which he then found out, had none, as more mini rockets launched towards him.

Jack was running out of options and knew he couldn't keep dodging them forever. He fell through another steep snow bank and just had enough time to roll away as the rockets exploded to where he just was.

He was really running out of options now. Staff or no staff he needed to use his magic. He halted and turned to the incoming rockets. He took a deep breath and blew with all his might. Strong, frosty winds slammed against the rockets, freezing their thrusters before dropping like lead.

He was about to celebrate when he felt a sharp pain run through his center making him fall on his knees. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the second nutcracker behind him and the last thing he saw was a giant fist before immediately blacking out.

* * *

The ringing of small bells slowly roused Jack from his unconscious state.

"He awake?

He groaned at the painful pounding of his head, before forcing his eyes open. The blurry form of North came to view followed by his booming voice.

"Da! He's awake!"

As his vision cleared, he was surprised to see the elves crowding around the bed he was lying on. Immediately, the elves scampered away as they saw him awake and North merely chuckled.

"Sorry about that! And ze nutcrackers too. Christmas iz almost near, no? Must take precaution—being Santa and all."

Jack rolled his eyes and was about to open his mouth to say something sarcastic when he remembered his current predicament, "North! Have you seen my staff? Please tell me you have it!"

The guardian of fun was too busy looking at the sides of his bed to notice the dumbfounded look of the old Cossack.

"Excuse me—?"

"It's not here! Ugh! Is it with Bunny? Annoying Kangaroo! Probably thought it was a good payback or something…" Then Jack's eye widen before narrowing on North, who looked a little surprised and stunned at the same time… he should've took note of the strange reaction but merely ignored it as he asked, "Speaking of which, why did you guys leave me back there? I was drowning and you guys suddenly decided it was okay to just leave me be?"

"Drowning?" North frowned. Then suddenly his eyes widened and turned to Jack with what seemed like a threatening expression. Before the winter spirit could even decipher what the look was all about, he was suddenly slammed against the bed's headboard, a sword pressed uncomfortably against his neck.

"Drowning… in a lake I presume?"

"North—" He tried to break free but the sharp blade was too close for comfort, "What are you—"

"Who  _are_  you?"

And the feeling of being walked through by Jamie came back full force as the teen could only look at him in shock. So many things ran through his mind but nothing was sinking in at all. He wanted to shake his head but he could only stay frozen in shock. North took that as an opportunity to continue, "How did you know where I waz earlier? Hm? Where ze guardians and I were earlier? We thought it waz strange that we suddenly found ourselves in a lake found in Burgess with no idea of what we were doing there. Summoned to a trap perhaps? And I guess I found our perpetrator!"

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

North continued studying him with narrowed eyes, "A winter spirit, I presume. A new one—"

"What? NO!" Jack finally found his voice, "Stop joking around. This isn't funny anymore!"

North didn't even crack up, instead he looked even more cautious of him, "Who said anything about funny?"

Jack let out a shaky breath as the pressure of the sword on his neck vanished. A menacing voice kept echoing in his mind, reciting a familiar verse over and over again.

"I will take easy on you since you're injured." North looked down at his arm and Jack did the same. He was surprised to see a burn on the back of his right forearm and noticed that the burn formed into a circle with a small diamond shaped within it, as if it looked like it came from those branding irons. Suddenly remembering the hot searing pain he felt when the witch had been reciting the curse, he pushed the sleeve down, his heart pounding like crazy.

"Summon the others." North ordered the yeti standing by the door, before turning back, "Be prepared to answer questions."

Jack could only watch in shock as North stood and left, the elves and remaining yetis following him, "I am not certain if you are aware, but summoning the guardians iz a serious offense."

And with that, the door was slammed close.

"No…" He seemed to be saying that a lot lately, but the denial was slowly becoming a part of him ever since he almost drowned in that lake. He stood up and ran towards the door, only to discover it locked as he tried opening it. The winter spirit could only lean against it and slide to the ground. He clutched his head as the voice grew louder and louder in it.

_What he treasures most will be lost._

"Shut up… shut up!" The windows suddenly started rattling and just as Jack looked up, they burst open causing the candles that lit the room to be extinguished as the cold wind and snow entered the room. Slowly, he clenched his pale fists and stood up. Heading for the window, he assigned himself a new task to do—and that was to defeat a certain witch.

_**TBC…** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Jack trudged through the snow and darkness, he felt the chilling cold go against him. Not that it bothered him anyway, but right now, it sort of felt a little… chilly. Which maybe because of his anger towards a certain witch that wouldn't extinguish. What did he exactly do to deserve this? Life was so much easier when he used to be just a mischievous winter spirit— making snow days, messing with the grown-ups, playing with the children…

…but having them walk through him by the end of the day…

He tried to ignore the pang of loneliness as he remembered those days. Life may have been easier back then, but it was never better compared to when he finally became a guardian. Now, he had friends and believers. Spirits started noticing him. Though it was often a little overwhelming, he kind of actually liked the attention.

The winter spirit then noticed the North Pole was practically having a snow storm as he staggered his way through the deep snow.

Okay… maybe he should've thought this through properly.

"Stupid witch! Come out you coward!" His shouts were merely drowned by the howls of the wind.

He  _really_  should've thought things through. Groaning, he fell into his knees. He knew he needed to find another way to travel not with his slow pace. For sure, North would find out soon he had escaped and might actually find him, trapped in a deep snow bank.

Jack looked around his surroundings, the storm was picking up, no thanks to his anxiety and impatience that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Ok Frost, try to calm down." He took a deep breath before shutting his eyes and letting his chin rest against his chest.

The storm slowed but it didn't completely disappear much to Jack's disappointment. He then remembered Tooth advising him about the memories' ability to change a person's mood and he finds himself remembering the moment before any of this happened. Before the witch had attacked.

* * *

Jack was in the middle of freezing an elf in North's workshop when he heard a certain yell.

" _FROST!"_

All the guardians looked up. Apparently, all but Bunny came to see how North was doing seeing that Christmas was growing nearer. Sandy looked at Jack questioningly as did Tooth and North.

"Jack?" Tooth raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Did you really come to visit?" North asked.

The winter spirit could only smile sheepishly, "I—uhh… it was just a small prank… and I think I got a bit carried away and maybe came here to… well…"

The door slammed open and in came Bunny, who was for some reason, soaking wet, "Slipped in some of yer ice and fell into my not-so-hot spring anymore." He explained through gritted teeth.

Sandy covered his mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Did Jack frost up your Warren again?" North asked, looking amused.

"He did more than just frost it! He practically made it snow!" Bunny tried to shake himself dry, only to end up with his fur puffing up.

"Pfft—" Jack covered his mouth. Trying to refrain himself from laughing. He was already in too much trouble as it is, "Look, Bunny… I'm sorry—I got a bit carried away—"

"A  _bit_? You called that  _A BIT_?!"

"I wasn't in control of my powers." Jack defended, his amusement now gone, "I wanted to try out and see what would happen if I used my own hands to make ice—"

"And ya thought you could just experiment it in the Warren?!" Bunny bellowed.

"I said I was sorry!" Jack exclaimed, clutching his staff tighter as if wanting nothing more than to freeze the pooka on the spot.

North quickly intervened as he noticed that things were starting to get out of hand.

"Enough you two. Bunny, Jack iz sorry. He'll help clean up the mess he made. Isn't that right, Jack?" North turned to Jack who looked at him in bewilderment.

"Don't even bother, mate. I don't need him messin' more things up." Bunny wasn't able to catch the hurt look Jack directed at him, which immediately turned into rage.

The temperature in the room dropped.

"Uhm… Jack…" Tooth couldn't help but rub her arms for warmth.

"Bunny—!" North started, but the pooka merely turned and walked away. And with that Jack was momentarily blinded with anger.

"Well then, if you're not so willing to let me help you, then good luck thawing all those ice! I'm pretty sure it'll take you 'til Easter to finish, knowing there's only  _one_ of you!"

There was a silence. Jack immediately realized he crossed the line as he remembered the day Bunny had finally decided to open up to Jack about his past. A story that he had trusted him to remember and respect. Jack opened his mouth, guilt and fear consuming him, ready to take it back, but Bunny started speaking,

"The Warren is the perfect image of eternal Spring. It was and is never meant for snow or ice. Not a single speck of snowflake is supposed to be there." Slowly, Bunny turned with a glare, "Winter and Spring was never meant to clash. And that's because we're opposites!"

Jack had flinched at that.

"I used to believe in you… but now…" He shook his head and the winter spirit was speechless. He wasn't even aware of the frost forming on the ground, spreading towards the glass windows.

"To think you were chosen as a figure to be believed in." Bunny growled turning away, "Ya know, if I were the only kid left in the world, mate. I would nevah believe in you."

And just as those words left Bunny's mouth, the windows slammed open letting in a strong gust of freezing wind. And just as everyone looked up, the winter spirit had disappeared.

* * *

As he let the memories fade, the storm had declined significantly but he felt the familiar pain in his chest grow. Snow continued falling lightly but he ignored it. He stared at his hands and sighed trying to lift away the heavy weight that settled in his stomach.

"Well—the mood changing worked." He said in a joking tone, which was obviously forced. He pushed himself to move forward when he suddenly lost his balance and fell. Panicked, he managed to stop himself from falling face-first with his outstretched hands.

"What the—" Was it him or did his hands look transparent—

"Ya okay there, mate?"

"WHOA!" Jack fell on his butt, backing away at the figure before him. His blue eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Bunny?"

Indeed, the Guardian of Hope stood before him, looking mildly surprise as he held up a glowing egg, "That's right. And who might ya' be?"

The winter spirit remembered North's almost identical reaction which made him furrow his eyebrows, "You… you don't remember…?"

"We've met before?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

_What he treasures most will be lost…_

"What I treasure most…" He looked at the pooka, stunned, "The memories."

Everything was then clicking into place. The reason why Jamie couldn't see him… North's hostile reaction… somehow he was wiped away from their memories.

Does this mean… everyone he knew wouldn't remember him?

The memories… their experiences… everything they had gone through… now gone. The only proof that he was real, and that he was there, and that he  _existed—_

"I know I've asked before but, ya' okay?" Bunny snapped him out of his thoughts, "Ya' look a little pale."

Jack wanted to laugh at that, but he couldn't. He felt like he was once again in that ravine where Pitch had thrown him, stuck with no idea on how to climb out. The fear stabbed him as he realized he was once again alone with no one to turn to. And just as he was used to having the guardians around… and Jamie too.

The wind started to pick up as the snow fall grew heavier and if Jack haven't noticed the Bunny's shivering, another storm would've been unleashed.

"I-I'm sorry." He quickly spoke up as he tried to control his emotions.

"It's okay, mate." The pooka tried not to look cold, which was a losing battle, "Mind tellin' me why ya' look so upset?"

Jack quickly shook his head, "I need to go." He needed to find that witch and reverse the curse. However he was stopped by a paw, making him glare at Bunny.

"Hold on mate, there's something yer not tellin' me."

Jack couldn't help but mentally groan. Of all times Bunny had let him walk out,  _now_  he decides to be all concerned and nice, "What does it matter to you? You don't even know me."

"But I'm guessing I'm supposed to, seein' that ya seem to recognize me."

"What's wrong with you?" Jack couldn't help but say out loud. Back then, the pooka would always be glad or relieved every time he left.  _Now,_  he was practically making him stay despite the fact they were in the middle of the North Pole surrounded by the frigid wind and cold snow, where he usually complained about frostbites.

Noticing the stunned look of Bunny, he sighed, "Aren't you supposed to go meet the guardians?"

The other looked surprise and suspicious at the same time, "How did ya' know?"

Jack stiffened, immediately remembering the reason why North had called the guardians, "Uhh… well…" He could tell Bunny the truth—but he had no time to explain nor did he have much proof as of the moment. Lack of memories equals lack of trust. He could totally see the pooka attack him the way North had, once he probably mentions Burgess' lake.

And telling him he was a captive of North was a big no-no.

"You're the Guardian of Hope, right?" He started, "All the spirits know that—and what other reason would the Easter K-Bunny be doing in North Pole than to visit Santa?"

Jack didn't like the way those emerald eyes bore through him, "Uh-huh…" The pooka then shook his head as if deciding it didn't matter, much to the teen's relief, "What's yer name anyway, mate?"

"If I tell you, will you let me leave?" The winter spirit watch as Bunny contemplated his question before finally nodding.

Jack's shoulder sagged in relief, "Jack Frost."

"Huh… I swear I would remember someone with that kind of name. Are ya sure we've met before?"

Instead of answering, Jack pulled his arm away, "A promise is a promise."

"Wait!" Jack was starting to think about creating another storm so he would lose the stubborn guardian, but was interrupted by a small clay pot that was the size of his palm that was placed on his hand, which made him look at the other in surprise and confusion.

"It's a salve… for that burn."

Jack looked down where the burn peaked out, though the mark was half concealed. He self-consciously hid it, "Uh…" He didn't know what to make of Bunny's friendly attitude. Especially since the recent fight they had was still fresh in his mind.

"Take care of yerself, mate." Bunny smiled, "Consider it as an apology for not rememberin' ya." As he said this, he was already hopping away.

Jack blinked, completely stunned. Maybe having Bunny with no memories wasn't such a bad thing. He pocketed the small clay before setting off, now in a much quicker pace knowing that it won't be long before North starts sending out his nutcrackers for him.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was admitting this but Jack was getting tired of all the snow. He was obviously going nowhere and was probably… a tad bit lost. He was pretty sure he had been walking for hours and was fortunate that there was no sign of North running towards him with a sword.

Deciding that he needed a break, he tried to build an igloo. It didn't take him too long thanks to those decades of trying to beat his own record of building one under thirty minutes. He was a pro that way.

As he crawled inside the temporary shelter, he couldn't help but remember the times he and Jamie would hang inside the igloo that they built. He remembered the sheer joy he felt as he finally had someone to build one with. Albeit slower than his usual record and less sturdy and smaller than what he built, it was more fun and worth it.

And yet, here he was, alone once more, knees pressed against his chest trying to make himself as small as possible, despite the fact that there was enough room for at least two people to sprawl on the ground.

All the events that had happened finally crashing down on him as he shut his eyes tightly, feeling the burn in his eyes. He regretted getting into a fight with Bunny… for being cocky… for almost destroying his home… for always wanting to run away from the hurt rather than facing it.

Now, as punishment, he needed to fix this…  _alone_.

"This would be a lot easier with my staff." He muttered miserably, already missing the aged wood.

With a sigh he turned to the igloo's wall and poked it. The frost glowed and formed into four familiar shapes of the guardians. He shut his eyes in concentration as he held out a hand and let the figures unglue themselves from the wall of snow and take form, just like the bunny he created before Jamie started believing in him.

He opened his eyes and watched as the glowing mini guardians danced around his palm and floated around him, making him chuckle. Mini-Sandy grabbed mini-Bunny and twirled him around while mini-North and mini-Tooth waltzed elegantly as they floated up towards the roof. Then the two pairs collided against each other and they exploded into a light snow fall. The snowflakes glowed softly and he held out a hand to catch some of them, basking at the temporary light he provided.

It was comforting…

…and yet sad.

The sharp sting on his forearm made him jump and he pulled his sleeve up, inspecting the burn with a frown as the glow slowly disappeared. He took out the salve Bunny gave him and lifted the cover. He sniffed it curiously, noting the scent of mint and lavender, he knew it was homemade—probably from the herbs from the pooka's garden. Jack then dipped his finger in and scooped up a small amount of the whitish substance before wiping it over the burn.

The cool sensation made the sting disappear and Jack couldn't help but thank Bunny in his mind, while the guilt from their fight grew at the same time. He put the mini-pot back in his pocket and slouched back against the wall of snow. He looked at the pale ground with a thoughtful look.

"This fool that I shall curse…" Jack started writing on the ground with his finger, "Make… him… taste nothing… but the worst. What he treasure most will be… lost. Everything that… is… precious… as his… frost."

He drew a line under the word 'frost' as he frowned. If he's not mistaken, the last line meant that not only were the memories going to disappear… but so would his… magic? He scoffed, just because he currently didn't have his staff doesn't mean he would lose his magic. Heck he was able to use magic when his staff broke! (And he kind of been using his magic lately with just his hands.)

"And what do ya have there?"

Jack was immediately on a crouching position as he looked up with wide eyes. How did he not notice the dark looming figure in front of him? The figure then held out an arm and opened his hand revealing… a familiar glowing egg.

"Bu- you again?" Jack growled, "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long." Bunny replied as he tried to shift through the tight space. Jack then noticed the strange look on his face through the glow of the egg, before it dawned to him.

"North talked to you, didn't he?" He slowly backed out to the entrance/exit.

The lack of response only confirmed his suspicion.

"Are you here to bring me back? Probably brought some yetis to throw me in a sack?" Jack asked as he finally got out of his igloo, steadying himself as he stood up. His eyes never leaving Bunny who also got out of the igloo, surprisingly with ease for someone his size, the little glowing egg following him.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "No. But North did suggest that. How'd yah know?"

"Just a hunch." Jack murmured as he continued backing away, which Bunny immediately noticed, "I wouldn't bother if I were yah. Yah can't outrun a bunny, mate."

"Yeah… but I can do THIS!" Jack swung his hands above his head and in response, a huge wave of snow crashed towards the large pooka, "Oh strewth—"

Without a second to waste, the winter spirit ran for it. He ignored the sudden dizzy spell and tried to keep his balance as he ran blindly through the darkness. He looked up the dark sky, feeling this desperation as he saw the clouds block the stars and the moon.

He wished he could ask for Manny's help but he was too scared to know if the Man in the Moon remembered him or not. He tore his gaze away from the night sky and continued his sprint—when something hard collided against him and before Jack knew it, he finds himself face full of snow, a heavy presence on his back with his arm twisted behind him, unable to move or escape from the one who got him.

"Told ya' you can't outrun me."

Jack groaned, "How do you keep finding me, you annoying kangaroo?!"

He felt a shift on the hold of his arm and he had to wince as he felt his burn sting once more.

"First off—I'm not a kangaroo, mate. And second, I can smell the salve yah used which makes tracking yah easier."

Of course. The salve. Jack tried to hold back the urge to rub his arm against the snow. Well… not that he can at the moment.

"Let me go. Now. Unless you want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'd like to see ya try." The pooka merely sounded amused than threatened.

Jack growled at that when he suddenly noticed his free arm that was bent in front of him, looking a little… transparent. He felt Bunny tense behind him, and he tried to look back at him then back to his arm, which seemed just as solid as a while ago.

Shaking his head, he wondered if all the excitement (not really) since the whole disaster started was finally catching up to him, making him feel exhausted and start seeing things.

"So what are you waiting for? Easter? Aren't you going to bring me to North, or whatever?" He couldn't help but speak up impatiently when Bunny had yet to move.

Bunny flinched as if remembering he was still there. Jack could practically feel those sharp eyes on his back and huffed, feeling uncomfortable, "Well, kangaroo?"

The paw that held his arm tightened, like he was starting to get annoyed with the name calling, "Its Bunny. And no… I don't plan to."

This caught the winter spirit by surprise, "What? Why?"

"Because I want to hear yer side of the story before I turn ya' in." The guardian answered.

"Oh yeah? Then, what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"You'll eventually have to tell me because no matter what you do, you'll never escape me. That salve has a long-lasting scent, ya know? I'll just keep finding ya and pestering ya 'til ya' tell the truth."

Jack craned his neck to look at him, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, mate. But do I look like I'm kidding to you?" And before the guardian could respond a tunnel appeared under them, Jack's screams echoed through the hole as it shut.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, yeah, I know. It'll probably be longer on the next chapters!
> 
> This was from a story I made years ago. And I decided to resurrect it since I realized I don't think I'll be abandoning it any time soon. Expect slow updates and mistakes—but reviews are very much appreciated!
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
